Klaus
Klaus, also known as Klosemn is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. He can be recruited only in Maria's story. Base Stats Website Description A veteran knight and father who cares very much for his family. He has great respect for the warriors of his order. Tome Description He puts his wife and daughters above all else, including his duties as a knight. He looks up to Basturk and General Rondine with great admiration, and he is longtime friends with Josef. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Rondine, An Intent General: "Our general even prepares our meals himself..." *On Rondine, An Intent General: "Our general does everything himself..." *On Josef, A Dependable Man: "He can be counted on when you need him most." *On Josef, A Dependable Man: "He's the only one who could manage such a motley team." *On Josef, A Dependable Man: "There's just one thing a little difficult about him." *On Josef, A Dependable Man: "Josef seems to enjoy teasing people..." *On Anette, A Child Knight: "Her? ...22!? I could have sworn she was in school!" *On Gudrun, One Like a Child: "She looks just like my daughter. I was surprised." *On Gudrun, One Like A Child: "Her face and voice were different of course, but..." *On Gudrun, One Like a Child: "The way she spoke made me laugh, though." *On Basturk, A General's Man: "He's like a war hero... and General Rondine trusts him." *On Basturk, A General's Man: "General Rondine said Basturk would handle it." *On Basturk, A General's Man: "He gets this look in his eyes that worries me..." *On Basturk, A General's Man: "Everyone carries at least one burden within them..." *On Granitz, An Order Leader: "I've hears General Morozof and Granitz are friends." *On Audric, A Silent Knight: "Sir Audric can be hard to talk sometimes..." *On Audric, A Silent Knight: "He's a warrior of the old ways... Tough and silent." *On Marietta, One Like an Angel: "I thought it was a bird, but it was too big to be..." *On Marietta, One Like an Angel: "It had angelic wings... Can angels really exist?" *On Marietta, One Like an Angel: "The wings in its shadow weren't Tiamat wings..." *On Marietta, One Like an Angel: "Were my eyes playing tricks on me? What race flies?" *"The wings that the Tiamats have aren't for flying." *"The lower orders are more important. We're number 7." *"Is it strange that we have no archers in our order?" *"My wife is raising our children all by herself..." *"I would never let my children become knights." 'Using Key Item:' *"I'm so worried about my family I left behind..." *"I'm lucky that they drew me so handsomely..." 'Recruitment:' *"I'm not as strong as most, but I'll help you!" 'Level Up:' *"Is there no end to this strength?" *"I must be stronger for those who've passed..." *"I want to shoe my kids my good side..." *"Nothing is better than becoming stronger..." Exile: *"I'm sorry... My children are my first priority..." Category:Knights Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Characters